


Angelic

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [42]
Category: A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990), Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, and ned loves his compliments, but it's definitely something, feisal is the compliment king, not sure if it's dirty talk, they're so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: How to flirt in public without being overheard?Set in the Modern Royalty AU Nobody Asked For.Written for the 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge. Prompt: Angel.
Relationships: Faisal I of Iraq/T. E. Lawrence
Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391215
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Angelic

Balls are tedious and so are soirees, dinner parties, tea parties, fundraisers... unless the venue is a museum. There's much more to do and explore, the exhibits provide a brilliant distraction.

The exhibition we're attending is about King Arthur and Ned is in his element. He's met some people he knows from university and they're huddled around a case containing a medieval manuscript, talking in hushed voices. Meanwhile I do my thing: meet, greet, shake hands, be polite and look handsome.

We're being watched, cameras and reporters following our every move, waiting for the tiniest hint, the faintest suggestion of what our relationship really is. Personally, I think they're being extremely thick. Fair enough, we're not obvious about our love but we're not pretending to be something we aren't either. I suppose some things are just so hard to accept that people would rather ignore them than confront them.

"You highness." Ned strolls up to me and bows. It's just for show, that bow, it's his own little game with the media. I don't entirely approve but it's his way of coping with the attention and the scrutiny. I am not going to take that away from him.

"Mr Lawrence." I indulge his silly game for a minute. 

"What do you think about the exhibition?"

"It's interesting." I switch to Arabic. "But not as interesting as you."

"What do you mean?" He asks, also in Arabic.

"Just that. It's interesting but not nearly as interesting as you."

"Oh please!" Ned tries to stifle a laugh, a faint pink blush spreading across his cheeks.

"You tell the most fascinating stories about knights and heroes and the gods of old. I love listening to you, you get so excited you can barely breathe, very much like when I kiss you just above your collarbone."

"You can't say things like that in public!" Ned hisses at me. 

"Why not? Am I not allowed to tell my partner how beautiful he is and how much I love him?"

"Of course you are but..."

"Then let me, my sweet. Let me tell you how lovely you are. You look like an angel, you know, all golden hair, blue eyes and ivory skin."

He smiles softly and a little shyly. "How much longer do we have to be here?"

"Some of the guests have already left so I think we can go too. Why do you ask?"

"I think I would like a more... hands-on demonstration of your love."

"And I called you an angel!" I pretend to be scandalised. "Come now, let me take you home."


End file.
